Give Me a Minute
by dzz008 y Farina Celogore
Summary: Existen momentos en nuestras vidas que siempre recordaremos, aquellos recuerdos que nos hacen ser quienes somos. Sirius Black y esos momentos que hacen su relación con Harry una difícil de olvidar. Primer recuerdo: 31 de julio.


**Give Me a Minute**

_**[Primer recuerdo: 31 de Julio. Harry...]**_

[Por: Ddz008 y Farina Celogore] 

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter y todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. 

_ estoy escondida en el cuarto de al lado.  
Hay una continuidad que no se rompe,   
¿por qué tendría que estar fuera de tu  
mente solo por que estoy fuera de tu vista?   
Te espero en un lugar cercano,  
justo a la vuelta de la esquina>> _**   
Romano Battaglia **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"¡¡Vas a perder, James!! ¡¡Voy a ganarte!!" - la voz de un joven Sirius Black se escucho desde las afueras de una pequeña casa rodeada de plantas, con el numero 18 apenas visible en el marco de la puerta. Godric Hollow lucia tranquilo aquel verano. El día era calido y nadie podría quejarse por el... hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba un verano con clima tan agradable. 

"¡¡Qué no puedes callarte, James Potter!! ¡¡Deja de comportarte con un niño y ven a ayudarme!!- el grito de una temperamental pelirroja disturbó un poco la tranquilidad de ese paraje... 

Esta chica, Lily Potter, siempre se había caracterizado por tener un carácter bastante fuerte y los comunes cambios hormonales de su condición la hacían aún más propensa a la volubilidad. 

James Potter, sonriente hasta ahora, tembló ante el grito de su esposa. Últimamente, su querida Lily no tenía el mejor humor que digamos y menos cuando Sirius rondaba por ahí. Decidió levantarse y dejar un momento el juego de ajedrez mágico que realizaba con Sirius desde hacia mas dos horas y fue al llamado de su joven esposa, en la cocina. -"Perdón, Lily... ¿que sucede?" -pregunto en un tono angelical, como en la escuela, cuando negaba haber hecho alguna travesura. 

"¿Qué acaso crees que lo que tú y tu amigo comen se hace sólo?" le respondió la joven dirigiéndole una mirada de enojo con sus expresivos ojos verde esmeralda."¡Quita esa cara de inútil y al menos lleva los platos para allá!"- dijo dándole unos platos y lanzándole las servilletas, para luego voltearse a terminar de preparar algo. 

James se quedo viendo a su esposa, el cabello rojizo cayendo libremente sobre los hombros y espalda, sus ojos verdes esmeralda y el volumen en su vientre la hacían ver realmente hermosa ante sus ojos. Sonrió y comenzó a hacer lo indicado cuando Lily se volvió a verlo con una mirada asesina. Estaba agitando la varita cuando Sirius llego y se recargo contra la barra en la cocina, al lado de James. Lo vio, vacilante y con esa expresión divertida que siempre tenía en los traviesos ojos azules. 

-"Dime, James..." -murmuro, en un tono tranquilo y travieso -"¿...es acaso que Lily disfruta de hacerse la vida imposible, o el embarazo le afecto tanto que ni siquiera recuerda que puede usar magia?". 

Sirius creyó que la esposa de su mejor amigo no había escuchado su dulce comentario, pero éste si había llegado a sus oídos y realmente, el joven de ojos azules no pudo haber acertado en decir algo que molestará más a la pelirroja. James tenía cara de pánico para cuando Lily volteó, siendo la imagen perfecta de la furia personalizada, y le gritó: ¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA SIRIUS BLACK!! ¡¡UN INÚTIL!! ¡¡ALEJATE DE MI VISTA!!!- Sirius soltó una carcajada, visiblemente divertido y corrió fuera de la cocina antes de que Lily comenzara a lanzarle cuchillos que muy cerca estaban. Fue seguido por la mirada divertida de James, que busco poco después la de su esposa, tratando de calmarla. -"Tranquila, Lily, sabes bien que Sirius solo lo hace por broma..."-le sonrió, reprimiendo una carcajada ante su rostro-"...además, sabes bien que le encanta como cocinas." 

Lily vio a James y se dio cuenta de que este estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contenerse la risa, pero a contrario de la creencia popular, la Sra. Potter no comenzó a gritar, tampoco golpeó a su esposo con la sartén. Lo único que sucedió fue que sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, si, de lágrimas. Y una Lily Potter produciendo un diluvio... no era cosa fácil de tratar. 

El rostro de James palideció de golpe. Las carcajadas de Sirius aun se escuchaban allá fuera, y eso no ayudaba en nada. -"No...Lily, preciosa...no...espera... no llores..."- murmuro, acercándose a su esposa, con la cara pálida y los ojos fijos en la joven que derramaba lagrimas sin tener intenciones de detenerse. No supo que decir y la envolvió en sus brazos, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. James estaba en pánico y ya no era gracioso. 

"Siempre lo he sabido... us.. ustedes odian mi comida... por eso... te ríes de mí..." siguió llorando y al escuchar una sonora carcajada habitación contigua, un mar de lágrimas comenzó a brotar de sus ojos y tranquilamente se paró y botó la comida en el bote de basura "Mi comida no sirve para nadie..." 

"CALLATE SIRIUS!!!!" -grito James desesperado, viendo el desperdicio de la comida, con un rostro de niño apaleado. -"Que has hecho, Lily? Eso te llevo toda la tarde!! CALLATE SIRIUS!! - 

"NO, no, no... no trates ahora de arreglar las cosas... soy una inútil... ¿qué haces aquí conmigo? ¿Sólo es por el niño verdad? Claro..." los berridos de Lily se podían escuchar en los jardines vecinos, las embarazadas y sus cambios hormonales... que terrible experiencia. 

"Claro que no, Lily! Sabes que te amo! Vamos, ven conmigo... vamos a la habitación, necesitas descansar... vamos a que te tomes tus tranquilizantes..."-James la tomo del brazo, atrayéndola hacia si dulcemente, a pesar de estar temblando. Sirius ya se había calmado y ahora chiflaba. Bueno, que ese hombre no tenia sentido común?! 

"¡¡¡¡Tranquilizantes!!!!! ¡¿Qué acaso soy una loca que tienes que calmar?!"- dijo recuperando la furia... pero, no duró mucho... porque de nuevo comenzó a llorar "Ya quisiera que me creyeras una loca... lo que me crees es una vaca, si... una vaca a la que tienes que sedar... no tengo la culpa de estar así...."- llorando de nuevo. 

Ya llegaban a las escaleras, con Lily resistiéndose y Sirius viendo la escena divertido. Siempre le había dicho a James, desde que supieron que Lily estaba en cinta, que ir a su casa era mejor que sentarse a ver la cosa esa muggle que llamaban televisión. James hizo un sin fin de cosas para poder hacer que Lily subiera el primer escalón -"No, mi vida, sabes que no... pero el doctor dijo..."- 

"¡ME VALE EL MALDITO DOCTOR! ¡ES TU CULPA, SOLO TUYA QUE YO ESTE ASÍ! ¡TU Y TUS MALDITAS CALENTURAS!- gritó hecha una fiera Lily y respirando agitadamente. Convivir con esta chica embarazada no era como subirse a cualquier atracción de una feria... sino era subirse a la peor montaña rusa, llena de subidas, bajadas y giros mortales. 

Fue una suerte que James y Sirius fuesen buenos amigos y se comprendieran a cualquier movimiento, porque basto solo una mirada de pánico por parte de ambos para que Sirius subiera corriendo a la habitación de la pareja y bajara en un record de 3 segundos con una botellita de cristal que contenía pastillas. James tomo tres en sus manos temblorosas y las metió a la boca de Lily como pudo, recibiendo una mordida espantosa, mientras Sirius era bestialmente golpeado. 

"Idiota... eres un idiota.. no soy un animal.. el que lo es..." Lily no pudo terminar la frase y lo que iba a decir quedo a la imaginación del público. Desde el segundo ataque de su esposa, James le había solicitado al healer del hospital de St. Mungo algo para poder tranquilizarla, este le explicó que lo único efectivo y que no dañaría al bebé serían esas pastillas... el único problema que presentaban eran hacer que Lily las tragará. James presentaba en sus manos y brazos una gran colección de mordidas y arañazos. 

Sirius vio como Lily se rendía a brazos de James y su rostro se tranquilizo. Esa mujer realmente lo asustaba, cuando su rostro se transfiguraba y parecía querer matarlo, podría jurar que era incluso más temible que el señor oscuro. 

Ambos jóvenes llevaron a la chica a su habitación, porque no por afán de molestar, el peso de una vaca estaba pronto a tener. 

Sirius vio a James mientras este acomodaba a la mujer en su cama, suspirando.-"Por eso nunca me casare..."- afirmo Black -"¿todas las mujeres se ponen como fieras o tu escogiste a una especialmente dañada?- dijo viendo a James, mientras bajaban las escaleras, sintiéndose mas tranquilos. Su amigo no contesto más que con una carcajada, Sirius sabía la respuesta. 

"Acaso, no dijo el Sr. Lupin que vendría hoy a ayudarnos... sólo dios sabe como puede controlar a mi esposa, porque yo no puedo. Doy gracias a esas milagrosas pastillas..."- dijo James cuando se sentaban en el sillón de la sala a reanudar el interrumpido partido de ajedrez. 

"Bueno..."-dijo Sirius Black, sonriente, viendo a James con una picardía única en el -"Quizás es que nuestro amado Moony tiene alguna relación muy estrecha con tu esposa y esa es la explicación..."-dijo de forma tranquila, viendo el tablero- 

"¿Insinúas que ese niño no es mío?"- contestó James sabiendo que su amigo solo jugaba y moviendo una de sus torres. 

"No lo se... sabes que Remus es muy misterioso..."-sonrió Sirius, haciendo su movimiento 

"Ja! Muy misterioso... y claro se acuesta con la mujer de uno de sus mejores amigos del colegio..."- dijo él mejor conocido como Prongs, moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. 

Sirius rió, y siguió su juego hasta que escucharon ruido en la parte superior de la casa y ambos miraron al techo. Luego, lo pasos parecieron comenzar, alterando a ambos amigos. 

-"No es ella, ¿verdad? Dime que no lo es... no ha pasado mucho tiempo... ¿Cuántas pastillas me diste?- James tenía una cara de sufrimiento digna de competir con la persona más miserable del planeta. 

"Darle?! Tu eres el culpable de su estado, si me permites decirlo y no, no me veas así. Quien te manda a casarte..." -dijo Black con cara de pánico. 

"¡¡¡JAMES!!! ¡¡Sube rápido, ya es hora, estoy mojada!! "- gritó estruendosamente Lily. 

"Mojada?! James... no me digas que moja la cama..."-le dijo Sirius, mientras veía a James moverse rápidamente, desconcertado-. 

"!!!JAMES, MUEVETE RÁPIDO Y AYUDAME!!! ¡¿¡QUÉ TU Y TU AMIGO BUENO PARA NADA NO SABEN NI SI QUIERA CAMINAR!?!?"- se oyó como una lámpara cayó al piso... y ambos chicos comenzaron a preocuparse. 

"Es hora...?" -murmuro James, viendo a un Sirius entrando en pánico. -"!!Es hora!!"-gritaron al unísono y subieron a las habitaciones como un torbellino. Tomando la maleta, guardando las cosas del bebe y bajaron, hacia el coche. 

Rápidamente dejaron las maletas en la parte trasera del automóvil, viviendo en una villa muggle éste era un artefacto que no podía faltar. James subió al volante y Sirius al asiento de a lado, ambos listos para arrancar. 

"¡Vámonos!"- James metió las llaves y arrancó a toda velocidad. "Todo acabará pronto cariño, no te preocupes." dijo James tranquilizadoramente. 

"Este...James?" -dijo un Sirius, en estado de pánico después de ver la parte trasera del auto, buscando la mirada de su amigo al volante-" Creo que se nos olvido algo" 

"¡Te dije que no olvidarás la maleta! ¡Lo siento cariño..! ¡Lily! ¡Lily!!..Oh, no, por favor..." exclamó James al ver que, si, efectivamente, habían olvidado algo... el paquete más preciado... la atracción principal... el león del circo. 

James dio un volantazo y en menos de treinta segundos se encontraban de nuevo en la puerta del número 18, corriendo despavoridos por Lily, los gritos de ésta rompían los tímpanos de los trausentes. James sabía que el camino al hospital sería uno muy largo. 

Sirius deseo no haber rogado a James invitarlo a su casa por la lasagna de Lily, pues ahora, no hacia mas que escuchar las quejas y respiraciones de esta. Hacia menos de 20 min. que habían salido hacia el hospital y le parecía una vida eterna. Rogaba, a todo aquel que le escuchara, que el niño no fuera igual que ella. 

"¡¡¡MANEJAS COMO UN ANCIANO!!!¡¿¡QUÉ NO PUEDES APURARTE!?!?! ¡¡UTILIZA EL CLAXÓN INÚTIL!!!"- eran una de las cuantas cosas que se podían escuchar en el coche de los Potter, el cuál recibía no pocas miradas tanto de risa, comprensión o miedo de los coches vecinos. 

James estaciono el taxi en la entrada del hospital y rápidamente ayudo a bajarse del coche a Lily, dejándole las maletas a Sirius. Mientras caminaba al hospital iba maldiciendo a las hormonas de las mujeres y a su amigo, Remus Lupin... se supone que el sabía lidiar con estas cosas. 

Sirius entro a la recepción murmurando cosas que ni el mismo alcanzaba a escuchar claramente. Odiaba esto, y se maldijo por querer a James como a un hermano. Cuando llego, vio a James discutir con una horrorosa enfermera atendiendo la recepción. 

El mascar del chicle de la enfermera que le hacía de recepcionista era insoportable, pero para desgracia de James y Sirius ella era su única entrada para el hospital. Pero, parecía que esta mujer no quería colaborar y si no se apuraba, la fiera que traían consigo no dejaría que viera de nuevo la luz del sol. 

"Entienda Srita." -había dicho James- "necesitamos que nos atienda el doctor White, es urgente. MI ESPOSA esta por dar a luz" -repitió, temblando ante la mirada de Lily. 

"Señor, usted no es nadie para apurarme-masca su chicle- ¿acaso usted es el que me da el sueldo mensualmente?- masca aún más ruidosamente su chicle- ¿acaso yo tengo la culpa de que usted no haya podido planificar, que su necesidad -masca el chicle- sexual lo hayan llevado a embarazar a aquí a la mujer llameante?- dijo la enfermera sin dejar de masticar molestamente su chicle de tutti fruti marca libre. 

"¡¡¡¡¡SOLO CONSIGA UN MALDITA DOCTOR!!!!! "-grito Lily, histérica, a punto de lanzársele a la enfermera. 

"Doctor White, se le solicita en recepción" dijo al micrófono que tenía a su lado, "Doctor White, se le solicita en recepción."- repitió, sin dejar un solo momento de mordisquear la goma de mascar. 

Sirius estaba fuera de si, iba a matarla si volvía a mascar y al parecer, no tenia intenciones de dejar la goma en paz. Se acerco, viéndola desafiante. -"Podría dejar eso un minuto, por favor?!" -dijo, arrancando una sonrisa de Lily, por primera vez. 

"Claro, señor. Con gusto lo haré." - le contestó dulcemente la enfermera y mostrándole una gran sonrisa. 

Y fue ahí, donde Sirius volvió a amarse a si mismo. Una vez mas de escucharle masticar y se volvería loco, era una suerte que su encanto no lo dejara nunca. 

Cuando Sirius, se volteó a sonreír con satisfacción, no se dio cuenta que la maliciosa vieja esa, no se había rendido. La enfermera, que estaba realmente enferma, se sacó el chicle de la boca y lo pegó suavemente en el muy cuidado cabello de Sirius Black. 

James vio cuando hacía esto y lo único que hizo es retroceder lentamente hacia Lily y colocándose detrás de ella. 

En ese instante. Sirius Black estallo, aventó las maletas al sentir algo en su cabello y se volvió contra la enfermera. Tomándola por el cuello, ahorcándola. "NADIE TOCA MI CABELLO!!! MENOS TU ANIMAL!!!!" -gritaba, cuando el doctor White llego. El hombre, de cabellos castaños y amables ojos verdes, no pasaba de los 30 años. Sonrió ante la escena, Sirius era el décimo en la semana. "Bien, Sra. Potter... como estamos? Noto que lo síntomas le llegan a el joven Black..."-dijo divertido Michael White, viendo a la pareja frente a si. 

James vio a Michael White, tal como a un Dios, veneraría a ese hombre el resto de su vida, era su salvación. "¡Gracias a Dios que esta usted aquí! ¡Por favor, haga que esto acabe pronto!- rogó James, casi poniéndose de rodillas... en sus años de escuela, cuando era ese chico arrogante y creído, nunca pensó encontrarse en una situación tan desesperada como esta. 

"ACABAR CON ESTO?!" -grito una aturdida Lily -"ACABAR?! TU ME METISTE EN ESTO!!! ASQUEROSO ROEDOR!!! MALDITO HOMBRE!!! TODOS SON IGUALES, TODOS!!! Como pude creer que tu me querrías... y mírame, te doy asco... por como..." -comenzó a llorar, otra vez y Sirius casi se desmaya de la locura ante esto. 

Ambos amigos vieron con desesperación al joven doctor y rogando con la mirada le pidieron que acabara con esto y que lo acabara pronto. 

Mas risas no se pudieron escuchar provenir del doctor White, quien ordeno una silla de ruedas para Lily y dos batas para James y Sirius. Aun moría de risa cuando los enfermeros llevaban a Lily a la sala de partos. 

"Maternidad"- leyeron James y Sirius, siguiendo a los enfermeros. Sentados en la sala de espera vieron al menos cinco rostros que tenían la misma expresión que ellos y claro, unos cuántos chillidos de niños recién nacidos. 

El doctor Michael White les anunció a Sirius y a James que podrían estar presentes en el momento del parto y ellos haciendo honor de su antigua casa, como valientes amigos decidieron entra en la sala de partos. 

Ahí encontraron a Lily, pareciendo realmente un moustro... no por lo feo, pero si por la expresión que esta tenía en la cara. Sudor corría por su cara, su cabello rojo esta desarreglado en muchas direcciones y sus ojos verde esmeralda tenían un brillo asesino en ellos. 

"Sra. Potter, para comenzar el parto, tiene que comenzar a pujar, puje como si esto dependiera de su vida. Recuerde... cuando terminé y se recuperé puede golpear a su esposo con la sartén de la que me habló."- le dijo el doctor Michael después de que las enfermeras le pusieran a Lily la bata de maternidad. 

James vio a Sirius con terror en los ojos y comenzaba a decir algo cuando un grito, el peor de los gritos, casi rivalizando al de una banshee irrumpió en la sala. 

Seguidos de los gritos, los pujidos y las maldiciones comenzaron: "¡¡Maldito Potter!!! ¡¡Debí de haber escuchado a mi madre!!!- las enfermeras trataban de tranquilizar a Lily, pero esta no dejaba de gritar. 

"Sra. concéntrese en pujar, cuando grita, esta retrasando todos sus esfuerzos. Le autorizó gritarle todo lo que sea a su marido al terminar este parto. Ese niño tiene que salir."- le aconsejó el doctor White. 

Lily lo obedeció, pero el brillo asesino se incrementó aún más en sus ojos... después de unos exhaustivos cincuenta y cinco minutos, Lily dio el pujido. Sí, el pujido decisivo, el pujido que trajo a Harry al mundo. 

Sirius había observado todo con atención, impresionado. Adoro a todo por haber sido hombre. Creyó ser fuerte y resistir, hasta que vio una pequeña cabecita asomarse, ensangrentada... un grito, un chillido y solo sintió el suelo. Si, se había desmayado. Había sido la cosa mas horrorosa que había visto en su vida y no soporto, cayo y no volvió a levantarse. 

James vio como su amigo cayó al suelo... y trató, realmente lo intentó... pero no resistió, su suerte fue la misma. Sólo que él, al menos resistió (con mucho esfuerzo) y pudo ver a su hijo en forma completa, escuchando el primer grito de su hijo, que en menos de dos años sería conocido mundialmente como Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. 

Michael White no había reído tanto en ninguna de las sesiones de parto que había llevado a cabo. Para cuando Sirius y James despertaron, estaban en un par de camas, al lado de una Lily que sonreía tranquila, con un bulto en brazos. 

James se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su joven esposa, en sus brazos estaba su bebé. Aún teniendo pocos minutos de nacido, al parecer Harry había heredado el cabello de los Potter, negro azabache e imposiblemente desordenado. 

Justo cuando James tomó a su hijo en brazos, dos cabezas se asomaron por la puerta. Eran Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, los merodeadores estaban ahora completos. 

Sirius se unió pocos minutos después, algo mareado y al ver a Lily sintió nauseas. Pero vasto poco tiempo para que se acostumbrara. La voz chillona de Pettigrew no dejaba de decir lo 'hermoso' que era el bebe, en cambio, Sirius cuando lo vio pudo asegurar que era el esperpento mas feo que hubiera visto en su vida y con varias excusas, se abstuvo de cargarlo. 

"Sirius, compórtate y deja de decir eso"- le dijo Remus a su amigo después de soltarse un codazo en las costillas y acercándose a cargar al bebé recién nacido. "¿Sabes algo? Al menos es más lindo que tú... ¿Acaso no recuerdas la foto que vimos la otra vez?- le dijo Lupin burlón al chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules. 

"Perdón?! Dios, Remus... me hieres... dices que no soy lindo? Yo siempre lo he sido!!" -se quejo Black, poniendo su ya conocida carita de perrito apaleado, que por primera vez en la creación del mundo, hizo reír a una cansada Lily. 

Remus le dirigió la mirada que siempre le daba a Sirius Black cuando ponía esa cara. "¡¿Algún día crecerá Dios mío?! ¿Tendré que soportarlo toda la vida? "- bromeó Remus, sin saber que esas palabras le dolerían en poco tiempo. 

La pequeña familia bromeo largo tiempo, hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando Sirius se le ocurrió preguntar el nombre del 'esperpento'. 

Remus vio a Sirius asesinamente, sabía lo que esa pregunta traería como consecuencia... una discusión interminable. 

James sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso, vio a su hijo en brazos de su madre y dijo en voz triunfal "James, como su padre!" 

Peter pareció desilusionarse, e hizo un puchero "Que?! No... yo quería que se llamara Rodolpheus!!"- se quejo, viendo a James, rogando. 

"Que asco de nombre, Peter!! Ese niño no llevara tal cosa!!" -se quejo Sirius, amenazante. 

"¡Se más amable Sirius!"- y murmurando le dijo al oído -"Recuerda que así se llamaba el padre de Peter…"- 

"Y eso que?!" -grito un Black, desesperado- "Ese nombre suena a Reno de estupidas historias muggles para niños. Es mas, ni a muggle llega... es....es...de trolls!!" -grito por fin, respirando agitadamente. 

Sirius nunca cambiaría, ¿acaso no podía ser mas sutil? pensó Remus, para tratar de aligerar el tema le preguntó a Lily- "¿Cómo quieres que se llamé el bebé Lily?" 

"No lo había pensado... pero ¡James! ¡No salgas ahorita con tus egocentricidades y quieras ponerle al niño el mismo nombre que tú!- le dijo Lily, gracias al cielo, no había tenido un ataque, las hormonas no desaparecían con el bebé. 

Mientras James se quejaba porque nunca lo dejaban hacer lo que quería, a Sirius se le ocurrió un nombre. Lo había visto hacia poco y había pensado que sonaba bien con el apellido de James. "Que te parece 'Harry' se que es un poco... aniñado... pero..." -murmuro a Lily, sin ser grosero. 

"Harry James Potter, suena bien."- comentó Remus a los presentes, hasta que Sirius tenía una buena idea... al menos no era tan inútil como se creía. "¿Qué les parece?"- les preguntó sonrientes a Lily y a James. 

La joven pareja se vio a los ojos sonriendo abiertamente, ese nombre les agradaba, era de alguna forma lo que habían estado buscando. "Harry James Potter..." murmuró Lily viendo a su hijo, mientras el orgulloso James la abrazaba por la espalda. 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** (N:A/) Farina: **Aaaaah!! -Farina se tira al suelo, muerta de risa- Lo siento... ejem... me ha gustado mucho hacer este fic, si, lo admito. Soy yo la loca desquisiada que obliga a hacer fatalidades, pero... AJA! ni crean que pueden detenerme. :3 Esa Lily me recuerda a alguien... a quien sera? -cof Delia cof- > Se que Sirius y James estan medio safaditos aqui, pero comprendan, son jovenes... y un mocoso en casa no es muy facil de tratar. xD Sigo muriendo de risa. Bien, me dejo de rodeos, espero que les haya gustado y divertido tanto como a mi -sonrisa angelical- o al menos un poquito. Si es asi, por favor, dejen -apaga las luces y sale un gran letrero con colores fluorecentes- REVIEWS!! Ayudaran a la buena causa. Nota: Si despues de leer este fic has quedado traumad@, no consultes a tu medico, es inutil. Gracias. 

**(N:A/) Ddz008:** Eh... Hola!! Creo que ya hay suficiente locura en el comentario de mi amiguita... así que no les echare tanto rollo, aquí esta el primer capítulo de un fic hecho en una noche donde la simpleza abundaba. Espero les agrade y tengan un buen rato leyéndolo. Sí alguno de ustedes... lee Muggle Summer, ¡Lo siento! Intentaremos escribir el siguiente capítulo pronto. Y.. dejen Review porfavor! Estuvimos horas discutiendo por un summary y un título decente! Y aquí ella, quería dejarme toodo ese trabajo a mí!(Sé que tu hiciste le código fuente, lo admitó!) 


End file.
